Little sister, you say what?
by Aura the Artist
Summary: What do you think would happen if Hermione had a little sister who just happened to be adopted and a demi-god? Chaos, fun, and just a tad of evil, you know the usual for these friends. Nico/OC,Hermione/Harry, Percy/Annabeth,Jason/Piper,Draco/OC,Etc. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material in this story

Hello my friends I am writing _another_ story! Yes, it is still weird in its own way, don't worry. I won't be updating as much as my other stories though.

Grandfather and I were just discussing school. I am going into by second year of high school, maybe I won't get expelled this year.

I was walking into my messy as heck room thinking about our conversation.

'_Emily you should try not to get expelled the upcoming year. I know we won't be able to talk much once you go to camp half – blood so I'm telling you now.' Grandfather said to me. _

_Grandmother nervously looked over her shoulder from washing the dishes. She never liked it when Grandfather and I had discussions; she acted as though we would kill each other with our clashing personalities. _

_I nodded and stood up. I replied, 'how bout I talk with the Athena kids on some tips this summer?'_

I wasn't even mad any more when my grandfather brought up my past years of being kicked out (or expelled whichever you prefer) of numerous schools because something had blown up or someone had gotten hurt 'because of me'. It just bothered me how us demi – gods couldn't control these weird powers.

Closing the door behind me, I stared at my messy room. After reading the Clementine series when I was seven, I had officially dubbed my room the black hole.

You might think that a girl would have a neat, organized room - well that is just stereotyping us females!

I had my guitars out of their stands and my summer homework scrawled all over my desk.

My clothes were all casually strewn across my room in a lazy manor.

It wasn't my fault! My ADHD made me always change my mind on what to wear.

Oh – and my bed was unmade per usual.

But I think it's all because of my clothes that my room was a complete mess… well that and my homework and my guitars and my bed...

Maybe I am really that messy…

As I was looking at my room from my door's threshold my phone started to ring…

Really loudly…

Surprising me…

Did I mention that I'm a complete klutz?

If I am walking down a _ramp_ I will fall. When I'm walking to school, on a flat sidewalk, I will fall. Etc.

So when I heard my phone I kinda (_totally_) flipped out.

So I ended up landing on my butt after falling backwards over my bed and slipping on the wooden floors.

As usual I forgot to keep my phone off, which doesn't help the monsters trying to turn me into chow.

Answering my phone I gave a weak," Hi."

"_Hi Emily. Did you fall over your bed again?"_

"Oh, hey Herms! Yes, yes I did," I answered my older sister.

"_How are you? Other than nearly breaking you neck, again."_

"Fine. How are you, mom, and dad?"

"_They are fine. Guess what!"_ My sister said, really excited.

"What? Did Ron ask you to marry him or something?" I said, trying to be positive but still letting a little snide-ness into my voice (to, of course, show Hermione that I still do not approve).

I personally didn't really like Ron; I still think that Hermione should have gotten together with Harry.

But no, she says they are too much like brother and sister.

Did I mention that their girlfriend and boyfriend are actually brother and sister? That has_ got _to be awkward.

"_No, Voldemort is dead! Harry killed him," _Hermione said excitedly over the phone.

Oh, and didn't I mention that my sister is a witch, literally.

Man, I keep forgetting things today… Well, most days I forget things… Well, actually every day I forget things.

Hermione also lives with her parents in England while I live with her grandparents in America. More specifically I live in the suburbs of New York City for "special reasons".

"That's great!" I answered back.

I had heard a lot about this Voldymort guy from Herms. Apparently he killed a ton of people – and tried to kill my sister, so I hate him.

"_And guess what again! I am coming to America with some friends to see you this summer!"_ Hermione said her voice swelling with even more excitement.

"This summer?" I asked. I could feel my forehead getting a bit sweaty and I had gulped down on guilt for not telling my sister the truth, ever.

"_Yeah, is something wrong with that?" _Hermione asked. I could practically see her tilt her head in confusion.

"Umm… I'm going to a sleep away camp this summer," I said. _Yeah that's it… _I thought to myself.

"_The whole summer?"_ Hermione asked.

"Yeah…"

She paused to think before asking,_ "Do you think that the others and I could go with you then? I really want them to meet you and I want to see you it has been over a year. That is way too long for sisters to not see each other."_

Now it was my turn to stop and think. I mean, she was a supernatural being.

"Maybe…"

"_Well, call me when you find out," _She said.

We exchanged our goodbyes and hung up.

I gulped nervously at the thought of Hermione and her friends getting involved in my dangerous life. As if they haven't had enough danger in theirs.

She didn't even know how many times I had nearly died, even though I knew she was in near-death situations a lot too.

At least she was facing a guy that could be killed for forever; Camp HalfBlood was forced to go against immortals, like the Titans from Greek and Roman mythology, man those guys were annoying, and monsters that would come back from the dead (they were always so angry after being killed and coming back)!

_Maybe I could ask Chiron if they could come to camp halfblood…_ I thought to myself.

I stood up and walked to my desk where I kept my Golden Drachmas.

Pulling one out, I made a fist around it and walked to my bathroom, grabbing some tape.

Covering the nozzle of my sink half way with tape I turned it on and threw a Drachma into the spray.

"Show me Chiron at camp – half blood please," I said into the rainbow that was splayed over my sink.

Chiron then appeared in the mist jumping back slightly because he almost walked into the rainbow message.

"Hello Emily, what can I help you with?" The kind man – horse asked.

"I was wondering if my sister and her friends could come to camp halfblood this summer," I asked Chiron.

Chiron's eyebrows practically touched his hairline (and his hairline was receding!).

People didn't exactly ask for their family and/or friends to come to camp.

Quickly recovering from his momentary confusion, he said," Are they demigods? If they are they are welcome to join us at our camp."

"That's the thing, they aren't demigods – but they are _unusual_."

"What do you mean by unusual? You know it is strictly against the rules for any non – magical creature to pass our boundaries," Chiron said.

"Well… they are magical, they're witches and wizards," I said.

"They are what?" He said his eyebrows ruffled.

Now I was surprised; it is almost impossible to surprise Chiron.

I thought he knew about them.

Look at his face.

_Why?_

Because I think he is lying to you.

_Why would he lie to me?_

How should I know?

"They are witches and wizards," I said, answering him once again.

"How is that possible? Witches and Wizards don't exist," He said.

I rolled my eyes getting tired of the conversation.

"Yes, they do and my sister and her friends are. Now, can they come?" I asked, even though I wasn't supposed to use a phone I really wanted to call Hermione back.

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this summer," Chiron said thought the rainbow.

"That is what you've been saying for the past seven summers.," I said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Emily, my dear, remember that bad things did happen," He said moving his hands around the wheel chair he had contained himself in once again.

I nodded checking the time, 2:15 Chiron and I had been talking for the past half hour. "So they can come?" I asked once again making sure I understood.

"Yes, they can come and you can grant them permission to enter the camp when you come. Going back to Percy - he should have contacted me by now…" Chiron said, trailing off before he whipped his hand through the glowing mist.

Quickly I swept out my phone and speed dialed Hermione.

"Hello," she said her beautifully, perfect, British voice chimed over the wireless line.

"You can come," I said then hung up as fast as I could with a huge smile on my face.

_I am going to see my big sister._

-_-The End-_-

How was my first chapter?

Sorry for all the unusual paragraph styling – I just find fanfictions easier to read when they are spaced like that.

Please Review and thank you for reading!

I will not be updating this story much because I have to deal with several medical problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story

(Emily's POV the first day of summer)

I walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

It was about ten thirty and I need to get to the airport to pick up my older sister and her friends.

I grabbed an apple as I slid across the floor on my knee-high banana print socks. Then, I started to shuffle out of the kitchen and into the mudroom.

I grabbed by black Uggs slippers and yelled to my grandparents," Grandpa, Grandma I'm going now! See you soon!"

"Okay bye," my grandmother said to me. My grandfather just nodded at me and fixed his newspaper.

I walked out the door and ran down my street.

After a few minutes of running I saw the bus stop.

The bus was just pulling up and I bolted to it, jumping on right before the bus left.

After waiting for what seemed like hours I got off the bus at the airport. Carefully missing any cracks in the floor I walked to the receptionist.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The perky blonde flight receptionist lady said.

"I would like a board to write my cousin's name on," I answered, motioning about how large the board would be.

"Sure deary! Here you go!" The lady said, giving me a blinding smile and the white piece of cardboard.

"Thanks…" I said, quickly walking away from the lady who scared me and kept my 'spider senses' going crazy.

Quickly, I ran over to the person pick-up line and waited.

Tapping my foot I look at the clock.

I started to spin around in circles, then stopped and looked back at the clock.

Jeez-Louise how long are they going to take? It's been like… three minutes! Urg!

Finally Hermione came through customs with several other people. The others looked like though they either really wanted to be there or they really didn't.

"Emily!" Hermione exclaimed, breaking away from the young group of wizards and running towards me at full speed.

I got ready to catch her without falling over and dying, Nico would have a field day trying to find me in the underworld if that was the case.

**And then he would sweep you away and make you his queen.**

_Dear Gods no! Stop being perverted mind!_

Hermione jumps into my arms and gives me a huge hug.

What a bad impression of me in front of her friends, I wanted them to be scared of me…

It also must've looked pretty weird to her friends because even though I was adopted Hermione and I look alike… Like _really_ alike. The only really big difference is that my hair isn't puffy or curly, it's straight.

"It's good to see you again," I whisper to her.

"You too. It has been way to long," She replied before standing up straight again and motioning to her friends.

"Emily, this is Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco, Neville, and Ginny. Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco, Neville, and Ginny this is my sister Emily," Hermione said introducing us.

Harry was a tall boy with dark, messy brown hair, bright blue-green eyes, glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead.

Ron was even taller than Harry and had bright red hair, freckles, and brown eyes.

Luna seemed to be day dreaming, but she had an aura about her that told me she wasn't. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was carrying a leather cover book. If she was a demigod I would totally assume she was a daughter of Athena.

Draco had short, pale, whitish hair. He also had stormy grey eyes, and seemed to be trying to fit in with the common class.

Neville had brown hair, brown eyes, and was holding Luna's free hand. (So cute!)

Ginny looked like a female version of Ron. She had bright red hair that reached her mid-back, and she had bright brown eyes. She was very pretty, but Hermione is my sister and shall always be the most beautiful girl I know (and I know daughters of Aphrodite).

They all surveyed my appearance, which thanks to Nico and Percy, had gone from some colors to no colors except black and blue (stupid boys).

Luna studied me more than the others. Her bright blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul… It was awesome!

Her dreamy face suddenly changed into a large smile as she tackled me with a hug.

"You have a lot of Narbles around you. You must be very brave to attract that many," Luna said, smiling a mystical smile at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked," Whaa?"

"Narbles, not to be confused with Narblers," Luna shivered at the name before continuing," are creatures that flock to the brave."

_If that's true then Percy must have a million. After all he did defeat Kronos last summer… well he sorta did, I guess it was more Luke… _I thought to myself.

"I suppose I am brave, but after hearing all of you stories my bravery seems like nothing," I said to the blonde girl.

But, please, Percy had to fight an immortal enemy. Harry Potter's feat was tiny compared to his. And even you had to save Nico from that Cyclops… My inner voice said.

_That Cyclops wasn't even half the size of the one that Percy had to fight… _I argued back trying to stick up for my sister's friends against my evil-mind-person-thingy, seriously I'm glad it couldn't control my mouth – then I would really be dead.

"Yes I do believe they _should_ have more Narbles than you but they don't," Luna said, tilting her head to the side. It was _so _cute! She looked like a confused puppy!

"Please, what is Loony Lovegood talking about now?" Draco said, his amazingly awesome British accent not making his snobbish tone seem any better, even in my ears. And my ears love British accents!

"Oh my Gods! I just realized that you all have British accents! That is so cool!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together excitedly (though I'm sure I looked like a seal – ARF ARF).

They all sweat dropped like anime which only made me freak out more.

"Umm…Herms how come your sister is so slow?" Ron asked rudely.

"Oh shut it Rudolph!" I growled at him.

"Ron she had ADHD and dyslexia. And she really isn't slow; she is smarter than I will ever be." Hermione said helping me out.

"Aww shucks big sis. You know that will never be true!"

"Yup, I know…"

"Hey!"

(Later that day on the bus towards Camp Half-Blood)

"So, what is this camp like?" Hermione asked me.

"It's… special," I replied not saying much about how truly amazing Camp Half-Blood truly is.

I looked out the window. Right on time!

"Come on guys we are here," I said to them pressing the "Stop" button and quickly ushering them all off the bus.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Harry said, looking around the hill.

"Just wait for it," I said, walking up to Thalia's tree.

They all followed me up the hill, and the looks on their faces were hilarious as they looked over the camp.

"Emily? Just what type of camp is this?" Hermione asked her eyes widening at the sight of dryads turning into trees after satyrs chase them.

-_-The End-_-

Thanks for reading!

Thank you for all the nice reviews and please review!

This story is after Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian it starts at the Lost Hero/ The Son of Neptune for anyone who was wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted material used in the following story.

I am SO sorry about the EXTREMELY late update! My computer wouldn't let me log into fanfiction and I just got it fixed now. Thank you for still reading this story and, again I am so sorry!

I also updated the other chapters… cause they were bad…

(Emily's POV)

I turned to Hermione and her magical friends. Taking in a big gulp of air I said, "This is Camp HalfBlood. It's a pretty chill camp. But, you might die…"

As soon as the words left my mouth the blonde one, Draco, looked at me with the upmost disgust. "You brought me to a camp for halfbloods?" He asked Hermione incredulously.

Hermione ignored the rude Slytherin, instead looking at me with a look that clearly stated: _What have you not been telling me?_

I ducked my head down. I was slightly ashamed that I never told her about what really happened here in America.

Harry looked from me, to Mione, to Draco. "Draco," He said, "I don't think this is a witchcraft camp."

That was the moment I actually realized I had to tell them about Gods, half-bloods, the Great Wars, and everything else.

I suddenly felt very queasy.

"Harry is right." I glanced at Hermione, who was currently glaring at me. "This is a camp for halfbloods but, unlike your halfbloods, these halfbloods are half God and half human. And by the way you're invited in."

Mione looked like she was about to faint.

"There will be food… right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! In fact, there is a huge feast every night!" I replied.

Luna looked at me dreamily, as I stretched and looked off at Annabeth who, by the looks of it, had just gotten out of the sword fighting arena.

Annabeth caught my eye and gave me a wicked, but forced, grin.

"Who is she?" Luna asked without even looking in Annabeth's general direction.

I sweat dropped to myself wondering what I had gotten into.

"She's a friend," I mumbled, thinking to myself about where Percy could be - I mean - after the war Percy and Annabeth almost never left each other's side. They were always training together, eating together, or making-out.

"She is beautiful, and there are even more Narbles around her head than yours. I like her."

"Yeah, she would've defiantly been in Ravenclaw if she was a witch," I answered. Hermione was definitely glaring at me now.

Annabeth was making her way over to us when Neville asked, "So, what do you actually do here?"

"Well…" I said, trying to think of a way to explain Camp Half-Blood to these witches and wizards.

"This camp is a training ground and a sanctuary for us Half-Bloods, or demigods, who will get attacked by monsters in the outside world," Annabeth said as she walked up to us. I smiled at her, giving her my gratitude for the help.

"Yup, half-bloods come from all around the world to this camp," I added in.

"Then why are we here?" Draco asks me.

"Because I wanted to spend some quality time with Hermione and I wanted to meet her friends. After all didn't you guys just finish a _huge_ war, I needed to make sure you guys didn't go crazy," I told them winking.

Hermione continued to glare at me. If looks could kill I would be 10 feet under by now.

Ron decided (I've started to understand he is kinda dim… WHY DOES MY BIG, GENIUS SISTER LIKE STUPID MEN?!) it would be smart to ask Hermione why she was glaring at me.

In an instant the death glare she had been giving me turned on him – and I _swear_ – Ron looked like he was facing Zeus in his Godly form. In other words, it was HIL-AR-I-OUS!

Annabeth deciding to help me twice in one day swooped into the rescue.

"Hermione," she said calmly. "Us demigods can't exactly tell anyone who we are. You know people would want to use us on lab rats. It's kinda like you guys with your wizardry." (I bet Chiron filled her in about them being witches and wizards, seeing as she is practically his second-in-command.)

"…" Hermione continued to glare at me but, I could see the logical side of her brain working out if it was okay to forgive me.

"Mione you know I would have told you. But, you live in England! And you had to go to a freaking magical school! The world of Gods isn't as pleasant as one would think." I said, and to top it off I squeaked out a, "Please forgive me O' Mighty Sister!"

"Fine," she said curtly.

"Good now that that's done I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. I mentally face-palmed, he really needed to sort out his priorities.

Annabeth nodded over some tree nymphs to show the wizards and witches to some food. She then proceeded to motion me to talk to her.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Percy's missing."

"You're joking."

"No."

"Whaa..? No way!"

"I'm really worried, what if he was eaten by a monster?!" Annabeth exclaimed nervously.

"This is Percy we're talking about. If he ran into a monster, the monster would – you know - be dead before it could even realize that Percy was there. He did defeat Kronos… sorta'…"

"I know but he has been gone for two days."

"Maybe he just… Ate a bad taco than walked into a bad neighborhood with all his money taped to his chest and is in the desert somewhere! I mean two days isn't exactly strange according to your history of running away."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish…"

"Ugg! Something really bad could've happened to him!"

"Have you asked Nico yet? Nico almost always knows where Percy is, they're like brothers."

"I did! Nico had no idea! Emily… what if he's dead?" She asked getting really quiet.

"I don't know…" I said, giving her a hug. "I bet you Nico is holding something back, I'll get it outa him!"

"Em… You are the one who is infatuated with him, he is not infatuated with you," she said to me slowly, like I was stupid.

"… I can still get information out of him, he talks to me you know."

"Be my guest to try, just don't be surprised if you end up ten feet under by the end of your conversation."

-_- A little later before the feast in the guest house -_-

"How do you like it?" I asked. (I was still distracted by my missing besty – Percy… HE'S SO INNOCENT! WHY HIM?!)

"It's so cute," Hermione said, the same time Draco said, "It's tiny, where are the individual rooms?"

"There aren't any more rooms Draco," I said, glaring at him.

"That is it! I cannot be in the same room as the Boy Who Lived, three bloodtraitors, and a mudblood for the entire summer!"

"Draco. You have to, or else your mother goes to Azkaban just like your father," Neville said.

"Yeah. It doesn't make much sense though…" Luna said, trailing off in thought.

Neville nodded and said, "It is actually kind of stupid."

Draco just glared at Neville as I took my chance to run out the door to find Grover.

My first thought to finding the satyr was to head out to the woods. Grover usually hung out with Juniper there.

I made sure my pocket knife/hidden sword was in my pocket before entering the only real non-safe place in the entire camp. Well, I guess you could say that the lave-rock-wall was kinda dangerous… And also the fact that we fight each other with real swords…

Walking through the forest was always fun. I jumped at every little noise like a scardy-cat though…

As I reached the clearing where Juniper lived I saw Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and Juniper sitting around talking.

I wasn't exactly part of their "little special group", I didn't go on the missions with them – but I did fight in the _huge_ war last summer so I got some street cred. You know just the usual, killing a ton of monsters left and right with my super awesome-ness.

Annabeth looked at me, and motioned me over.

"How are things going?" I asked the small group.

"They aren't that great. We have no idea where Percy could be, or even if he is alive," Grover said.

"Do we have ANY leads? Like any prophecies?"

"Not that we know of," Nico said, looking as awesomely emo as ever.

**He is so hot…**

_Shut up pervert!_

"Well, this is just great isn't it?"

"I'm going to go talk to Rachael," Annabeth said, leaving with downcast eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this upcoming summer," Juniper said.

"I feel you. I feel you," I replied.

-_-The End-_-

Thanks for reading! :D

I'm still like dying… but it's kinda my fault so I shouldn't be complaining. Anyone who can guess what I'm all sick from just from that statement gets a basket of cybercookies!

I feel like a terrible person, so I shall vent to the internet. That's what normal people do right? Right?!

So basically I don't update my stories because I get bored of them way to easily, and I have no faith in my ability as a writer. Well also I get sick. A. Lot. Umm… I love the internet because you guys are my people, but at the same time… I don't fit in D:

Sad internet stories… I shall tell you guys real one's if you want me to (they'd be like little extras at the end of my chapters) :D

Damn I really wish I was as happy as Emily is in my story. She might become a bit dark because I'm dark. I'm sorry if that happens just tell me and I'll drink some 5 hour energy and write my chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material in this story.

An aWesome Sea Maiden: Thanks for the review!

Blackstream7: Lol! Yeah.. I probably should have figured this whole Godly-parent thing before I started the story… -_- I am thinking of having Nico be her love interest. I will try to not make him ooc, promise! (I think Nico is hot too ;) )

Snowflake13300: Thanks for the review! I am going to try to not make him ooc! If I do you can ridicule me for it. I think you might have to because I might make him more awesome than in the books, which is hard to do because Nico is already so badass! Nico is in no way a 'dumb bimbo' – he is a badass dude who can control the dead (aka King of Ghosts). I'm going to try to make it longer I have just been dealing with some health problems and writers block (and I'm really lazy… -_-).

Guest: Wooooowww… I don't know I think the name Thomothan is a bit much. But, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story and still think it should be more insane!

(In the woods with Emily, Nico, Grover and Juniper)

(Emily's POV)

Juniper looked at me then at Grover.

She wants you to leave…

_Whaa? Why?_

Because she does! Grab Nico he probably doesn't get the 'girl-looks'. (Mwhaha we shall get Nico all to ourselves!)

_Wait, what?_

**Nothing! Just go grab Nico and get outta here! Can't you see how distraught Juniper looks?**

For once I listened to my inner-evil-person-thing (probably because she understands girls more than I do… it's weird because I'm a girl… I really don't know about my inner-evil-thingy I just kinda assume).

I gave Juniper a look that meant _I'm leaving but you will tell me what is wrong later_, and walked over to Nico.

"Come on, let's go Nico," I whispered to him.

His smoldering dark eyes stared at me for a second pondering whether to 'do or not to do'.

In the blink of an eye he grabbed my arm and tugged me along with him.

_What just happened?_

How should I know?

_I thought you knew everything…_

No you dumb ass.

_You're so mean._

I never said I was nice. Pay attention Nico's saying something.

I zoned back into the real world where Nico was staring at me, like he expected me to answer something.

Dammit! I thought this was summer camp not school!

Wait, why am I here?

Quick I had to say something, "Uhh... Yes?"

Nico gave me a death glare and said, "I asked you whose team you wanted to play on for capture the flag tonight."

"Wait, its Friday?"

"Yes."

"… Who are the captains?"

"Me and Clarisse."

"Oh."

"…"

"Is this your way of asking if I will be on your team?"

"Maybe."

"You're so cryptic."

"Maybe."

"I'll ask my cabin."

"Good," He said giving me a small, uncommon grin.

"Wait… why did you grab my arm back there?"

"I don't really know."

"… Kay!"

"You're so happy," Nico said, shaking his head at my antics.

"Yup."

"We should go train."

"Okay, maybe I should talk to my…" I trailed off, I almost forgot about Bianca.

"Your sister?"

"…Yeah."

"Go."

_Geez he's so commanding. I mean serio-leejust because he can control the dead doesn't mean he can control me._

He can control you… -_-

…_No…_

"Kay." I started to walk away, then I quickly turned around and asked him, "Do you know anything about Percy?"

"No," Nico said, emotionless as ever.

_Something feels off._

**He is lying.**

_How do we know that?_

**Because you stalk him, and we know way too much about everything he does.**

I glared at him, a rare sight. He looked at me with a raised brow.

_How can he look so cool even when I glare at him? _I whined in my head.

**He can look so cool because he is hot and badass.**

_Stop idolizing him, inner._

**You**, it felt like she was pointing as me, **are telling ****me**** to stop idolizing him?**

I stopped glaring at him and said, "Please stop lying to me."

Then, I reverted back to my old awesomely awesome weird-ass self and skipped away from the brooding boy to find Hermione.

Hermione had escaped her weird but cool friends and was walking around probably memorizing everything as she passed it.

_Man… My sister is AWESOME!_

I ran up to her and jumped on her back, screaming, "BOO!"

"AHH!"

She completely flipped! I mean seriously (well actually I completely flipped) – she flipped me over her shoulder and twisted my arm behind my back so I was disabled.

Did I mention that my sister is AWESOME!?

How many girls can say that their bff/sister flipped them over their shoulder? Not that many… I hope – this hurts.

"Mione! It's just me!" I said.

"Oh! Why would you try to scare me like that?!" Hermione replied with an accusing finger pointed at me as she let go of my arm.

"Because it's fun to scare people?"

"No it's not, don't do it again."

"What? It's so fun to scare people!"

"Just don't do it again!"

"Fine! Fine! No need to yell. Oh yeah, I need to tell you about how things in camp work. Let's go find your friends."

Hermione pulled me off the ground and walked over to the arena.

"They are in the arena?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"I think so. Ron and Harry said that they wanted to look around, I'm assuming they are in the arena."

"Doesn't that seem a bit… guess-ing-like-a-guess-er-ish?"

"What?" She turned her head to me quizzically.

_Dear Gods, please make people able to understand my language of awesome. Sincerely, Emily._

"Nothing. Oh - look it's Butch. HI BUTCH!"

"Geez, could you get any louder," Hermione asked me, covering her ears.

"I can get a lot louder than that."

"Okay, good to know."

Butch jogged over to us. "Hey Emily."

"Hi again."

"Rachael just had a vision."

"Of Percy?"

"We think so, but you know how strange the prophecies turn out."

"How is Annabeth?"

"Wait – what are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked me.

"I'll tell you later," I said, waving my hand at her. She gave me a look that said _are you kidding me?_

"Annabeth is going to go with me to find the lost hero."

"It could be Percy, right?"

"That's what we're hoping."

"Okay, good luck. I need to teach the British blokes about camp," I said, grabbing Mione's arm and tugging her in the direction of the arena.

"What was that about? Who is Percy?" Hermione asked me, ripping her arm away from me.

"I'll explain everything to all of you so I don't have to say it twice."

"…Fine."

"Let's go," I said, grabbing her arm again.

(Back in the Guest Cabin)

"So I never really got a chance to scare you with the strange-ness of this camp. So, I'm going to do that now," I told the Brits.

"Why would we be scared of this camp?" Neville asks. I gave him a look before my eyes grew wide.

"Because we have people and big swords," I said, waving my hands around like a mad woman.

They all sweat-dropped again and I freaked out once more.

"Okay, okay! So here it is," I said, quickly I rushed out the story of the currently missing Percy Jackson _and_ how we have hellhounds in the woods _and_ I only got side tracked 4 times!

I opened my eyes and laughed.

Why would I laugh?

Because their faces were hilarious, that's why. No, seriously – they all had big 'O' shaped mouths (even Luna though she looked more in wonder than in shock). I don't think this will ever happen… ever again. Where is my camera when I need it?!

"Do you think Percy will be the 'Lost Hero' the prophecy told you about?" Luna questioned.

"I hope so. Oh no I need to go ask my cabin if they want to be on Nico's team for the Capture the flag game tonight!" I said running out the door.

As I ran out the door I heard Draco say, "Maybe I should just go home and let my mother be taken to Azkaban…"

-_-The End-_-

Thank you for reading and please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer applies to this story, right here, right now.**

**I love all my reviewers and favoriters and followers (hehe followers I feel like Voldymor—he-who-shall-not-be-named)!**

**BTW I went through and edited the previous chapters a bit. I still can't chose a freaking God though (I'm sorry Gods please don't curse me!) Okay, it all kinda ended up tied (PMs guys – I'm sorry you cannot see them! D: )**

**Umm…. Imma have to choose… ummm…. Apollo (but let's just say Artemis and Athena, presumably because of Annabeth, likes her ;))**

**Emily's POV**

I burst into my cabin with a huge smile.

"Hey Em!" Most of the kids yelled out.

Will Solace walked up to me, smiling. "Welcome home Emily."

I still felt really bad for him, one of his best friends (and mine) Michael Yew went missing during the War and was declared dead. Nobody can just go missing and be living in a War like that.

I gave him a hug, and I was probably crushing him, but I hadn't seen Will since last year.

"I've missed you," I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too," He replied.

I reluctantly let go of Will and looked around. Clearing my throat, I drew even more attention to myself. "Who wants to join Nico's team for Capture the Flag tonight?" I asked, staring at all of my half siblings in turn.

As though someone turned a switch, everyone roared a hearty, "YES!"

I really couldn't expect much less from my awesome cabin.

Nico was going to be one happy boy tonight, even if he did lie to me earlier about Percy. Man, I wish Annabeth hadn't left so soon, I could have told her about Nico knowing something about Percy's whereabouts.

I grabbed my bag that had somehow gotten on my old bunk bed and fished around in it. Still feeling eyes on me I pulled out my awesomely special bow and arrows.

If you are wondering why they are awesomely special it is because they were given to me not by Apollo but by Artemis.

Yes, my aunt who swore she would never have kids gave me, her brother's demigod child (who wasn't even part of her hunters) an enchanted bow and arrows. They were enchanted to do different things, like some arrows could hone, and some would explode. But, most importantly, they never broke, got lost, and they replenished themselves.

I'm pretty sure Artemis wants me to join her Hunters. Or she just really likes me. Either way I love her more than most things (such as chocolate and banana socks and several members of my family who shall go unnamed).

Those who had their eyes trained on my let out a cheer to see my special bow and arrows. Everyone in my cabin knew I would never leave those anywhere.

I may forget a ton of stuff, but that is one thing I would never forget about. That and my love for an incredibly dark and mysterious son of Hades…

**You are so stupid. **

_What?_

**Nevermind.**

_Umm.. okay. You know what, inner?_

**What?**

_You are a mean person!_

**You do realize that I am you, right?**

_Really?_

**Yes.**

I sweat dropped internally. _So, I'm really a pervert?_

**I don't even know how to reply to that. Goodbye.**

_Wait a second! _

…

…

…

_Where the heck do you even go?_

…

…

_Seriously?_

"Are you okay Em?" Alice said to me. Alice is amazing and perfect. Seriously, she is the number one healer in the cabin and third best archer.

She has curly blond hair and bright blue eyes.

I think she looked like Taylor Swift, you know the famous country singer. Is she still famous?

Man I wish I had more friends who knew about the outside world.

And more friends who knew how to kill enraged Chimera…

MY LIFE IS SO COMPLICATED!

It's not my fault that they don't like my socks!

How can every single freaking monster I meet hate multicolored socks? (Nico couldn't take that color away from me.)

Can't I just find one nice monster who doesn't immediately hate me?!

_Wait a second Alice just asked me a question!_

"What?" I said, still totally distracted by my socks.

"I asked if you were okay." Alice said smiling at me with a knowing look.

_There is only one reason she is giving me that look… She must have heard me talking about joining Nico's Capture the Flag team._

"I am perfectly fine, Alice."

"Since when do you say anything in such a formal manorism, Emily?"

_Damn she knows me too well… _I mentally glared at her.

**She is going to bring up Nico.**

_I know._

**Don't jump to unknown conclusions.**

_Like what? Her liking him? Pshh no, she couldn't like him. Nope. Not ever. He is not her type._

**Jeez girl you don't own the boy. **

_Maybe not now…_

**And you were calling me the pervert, pervert.**

_Urg!_

"You seem pretty excited for capture the flag tonight, Em."

"Of course I am, it's my first time since I got to camp."

"And because Nico asked you if you wanted to be on his team?" Alice looked at me with a small smile.

"Maybe…" I loved Alice, but I didn't really know her. Yeah I'm weird like that.

"Let me guess, you are head over heels for him?"

"I don't really know."

"Yeah, he is one of those guys who is really attractive physically, but you never know with his personality."

_Wow, she got me in a dead lock._

"Do you like him?"

"I don't really know either."

"Well may the best woman have him. Also, I think I know some British guys you may like quite a bit." I winked at her and motioned for her to come closer because Will was trying and failing miserably at eavesdropping.

"Wait, when did British guys come to our camp?"

"Today, I brought them here."

"Are they hot?"

"One of them is single at the moment and if you can get him to stop being a nub then yes, he is very attractive."

"I'm in."

"Let's go." We grabbed our supplies for the game later. And with that we set out hunting for Mr. Draco Malfoy, aka the current Slytherin King.

We made our way across camp towards the guest cabin in which our witch friends were staying.

I knocked on the door and Harry opened it… without getting up. That's just unfair. He just freaking waved this awesome looking wand and "pop" the door opened.

"Who's he?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"That is Harry Potter," I whispered back. "He's taken."

Alice smiled softly, she is so gentle.

We walked over to were the Malfoy boy was lying down and I shook his shoulder.

"What do you want Granger?" He said sneering at me.

"'Hello' to you too, Draco. This is my friend Alice. Alice this is Draco. I was hoping that Alice here could help you become more adjusted to our camp." Alice held in a snicker. She and I, and pretty much anyone who ever met me knew, this was not how I acted… ever.

He looked at Alice. His eyes went slightly wide when he saw how absolutely stunning she was. And she grabbed his hand (ewww! Cooties!), and pulled him up from the bed.

"Come on then!" She said with enthusiasm. She then dragged him out of the cabin. Once they were out of earshot I fell down laughing.

_Gods this is so much fun! _

Harry took one look at me and burst out laughing as well.

It was a tad bit awkward though, because we were on the floor laughing our asses off when his girlfriend, Ginny, came in.

Ginny should have known that I was no threat to her and her relationship (seeing as I am only 14 turning 15 July 4), but I guess some people get jealous easily.

Her face got so red, I thought she was going to burst. It only took Harry a moment to notice she was in the cabin and only another to notice that she was angry.

He calmed himself and stood up. She glared at him, then me, then him, then me, then him once again.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, smiling as though nothing was wrong.

_Gods save me… I feel like she is going to send me to the Underworld._

**At least you can still see Nico down there.**

_Yeah, but I'd rather live with him up here, while I'm alive._

**Good point.**

"Harry James Potter. What the hell are you doing?"

_Oh Gods…_

"I was laughing and now I am talking with you."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Do you want to do this in private," Harry said, gesturing to me.

"No, I want _her_ to hear this," Ginny said. I was really starting to wonder why she was so mad…

"We are over. First it was Cho Chang, now it is some innocent little girl?

"You are disgusting." Ginny was still slightly red.

"Cho and I weren't even doing anything, we were locked in a broom closet by Rita Skeeter so she could get another story on the Triwizard tournament Champions!"

"Yeah, that's why you two had to take some time to get to know each other in a broom closet."

"No! That was in Fourth Year! We weren't even going out back then!" Harry seemed completely stricken at Ginny's accusations.

"Who cares?! We are over!" And with that she stormed back outside.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," I said to the broken-hearted boy.

"Can I just be alone for a little while?" He looked confused and sad.

_Like a kicked puppy…_

**He must have really liked her.**

_Damn it I feel really bad._

**I don't know if it was exactly your fault.**

_Why do you say that?_

**Because she is flirting with Shane from Hephaestus' cabin.**

_Maybe she just wanted an excuse to break up?_

**Maybe. Hopefully she will talk to Harry and explain the real reason for their separation.**

_I hope so, nobody deserves a broken heart._ I thought as I walked towards the forest. We still had an hour before dinner, and then… dun dun dun… Capture the Flag!

_Tonight I am going to give an offering to Artemis and Apollo and Zeus! _

**Umm… why Zeus?**

_Because when the Gods came back to Olympus (on top of the Empire State Building) he said hi to me._

**You really need to get a life.**

_I will just give me some time!_

**Sureee….**

_Why don't I have faith in myself?!_

I felt above my shoulder making sure I still had my awesome bow and arrows. I did. And I ran into the forest.

I only ran like 10 feet before hitting something. Something breathing.

_Oh Gods please don't let it be a monster! Please please please!_

They must have answered my silent prayers because I heard the thing I hit say, "So, are you on my team or not?"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The End-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Sup my people! As I have said at the top of my chapter, I have redone the previous chapters. So, if you are an oldy whom I love: Sorry! You don't have to re-read them (they aren't that different). And if you are a newby whom I also love: welcome to my terrible story please enjoy your stay :D**

**Aren't I just so positive!**

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed my last chapter and gave me feedback on who Emily's parent should be, seriously! **

**I am still sick (I'm getting worse again…) **

**For cybercookies, go back through the chapters and read the authors notes :D if you can guess my ailment with that limited information – I owe you like amazing cookies. (I actually bake a lot and give away cookies to the poor along with other meals.**

**Wow I am a nice person…I love you guys3**

**We need some sort of awesome thing to put at the end of the chapter. You know like OlgaKay says moosh! Let me know what you think I should do in the review section or PM me if y'all want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any copy righted material from this story.**

**Thanks guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following :D**

**Emily's POV**

The second I heard the words "_So are you on my team or not?"_ I nearly jumped right outta my skin.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring right at a black shirt. That black shirt and I were in a pretty compromising position on the ground, especially if you looked at the fact that there was an entire body connected to that black shirt.

If you couldn't guess who I ran into by now, it was obviously Draco… Okay fine, it was Nico.

**So hot….**

_You're being creepy again!_

"Yeah, Nico! My cabin would love to be on your team for Capture the Flag tonight," I said, still staring at his shirt.

_I wonder if he would let me tape some of my awesomely awesome socks to his shirt…_

**He would probably kill you. And what the heck is your deal with the socks? Why can't you be nomal and like schoolwork or something?**

_You think normal is enjoying school work? What is wrong with __you__? _

Seriously Inner was mean, couldn't she just let me enjoy my fantasies?

"Are you going to get off me, Emily?"

"Oh yeah," I said, scrambling up to a sitting position.

"Nico?"

"Yes"

"Who else is on your team for Capture the Flag?"

"Athena's Cabin, Hephaestus' Cabin, and Hermes' Cabin."

"Okay," I stared at him some more. Hermione once told me that if you scrutinize someone enough you will be able to see all of their secrets. It didn't seem to be working for me. But, then again, Herms told me that advice when we were in Pre-K. Well, I was in Pre-K; she was in second grade.

"…" Nico didn't say anything, instead opting to stare right back at me.

_OMG staring contest!_

We stayed staring at each other for at least another 15 minutes before I gave up and giggled. What? I have the right to giggle… I am a girl… and stuff… Okay maybe giggling was a bit much, but I had just stared at Nico Di Angelo for 15 minutes straight that's got to count for something!

He smile-smirked at me, and I bit my lip. Obviously I did not look like a dying donkey while doing this, and I _obviously_ looked like a Victoria's Secret model.

**You need to get the information about Percy out of him**.

_I know, but how? Can I flirt it out of him?_

**We both know that won't work. You're too ugly for that.**

Inner and I mentally discussed battle strategies for about two seconds before I opened my mouth (_Hey, it's longer than it usually takes me come up with something clever!_ **Beware this is not going to be clever.**) "Nico?"

He perked his ears (still smirking), and made eye-contact letting me know to continue.

"Will you make a deal with me?"

"It matters. What type of deal?"

**Damn he is attractive. I mean seriously who gives a voice like that to a freaking fourteen year old?**

_The Gods, that's who. They obviously want Nico to have girls flock to him with his ultimate sexiness._

**That is a bit weird sounding isn't it?**

_Yesh. Omg Yoshi. I wanna play Mario!_

**Stop whining, and talk to Nico.**

"It will involve sharing knowledge with each other."

"…"

"We must tell the truth."

"…"

"I have one specific question in mind, but you can ask me two or three depending on what they are."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"You might, you might love it. Who knows?" Then I did my best impression of a duck. Why you might ask, because I felt like turning into a duck. Ducks are cool… Don't judge me!

"Ask away, Emily."

"What do you know about Percy and his whereabouts?"

Nico glared at me, he was probably hoping that I would ask him a stupid school girl question like: do you like me?

"He is…," he started to say. Then, he turned green and said, "I cannot tell you his whereabouts. The Gods will not allow it."

"Ok-ay," I said drawing out the word. I had no way in verifying that he was telling the truth, if I was a witch I could use some Veritaserum, but if he was telling the truth about the Gods not letting him that might have gotten him killed.

**Man, Nico looks pretty green.**

_Yup, I wonder why._

Inner facepalmed. **It's probably because the Gods were all like: aww hell no gurl, you ain't goin' around tellin' our secrets! *snaps fingers in "Z" formation.**

_Dear Gods, Please make me less crazy. Sincerely, Emily._

"You can ask away if you're feeling up to it," I said to him, standing up.

"Describe your fighting style. Drunken Monk or Angry Monkey?"

Okay… I was not expecting that. If you had forgotten, I am a clutz. I'm a clutz who was trying to stand up. Things just don't end well for me…

I fell once again on Nico.

_Okay, this is getting old._

**Yeah. Hey writer!**

_**The heck? You know I'm writing this story? Did I just intentionally give you guys self-awarness?**_

_Stop asking so many questions!_

**And stop making us fall on Nico and act like love-sick puppies, for goodness' sake we are already nearly insane.**

_**Okay, okay. Give me a second.**_

As I was saying, I fell on Nico again. It was not romantic as much as I wished. In fact, it just made me feel stupid. My head was back on his chest.

Gods we were only fourteen – you couldn't set us up just yet. I mean wait like a year, or two.

So, I quickly said, "Angry Monkey. Any other questions?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

That really caught me by surprise. If I hadn't thought that Nico wasn't acting himself earlier, I sure as hell thought so now.

"I would probably freeze. Then, faint. Then, you would probably walk away, and I would wake up here in the woods and be eaten by a monster." What can I say? I'm a truthful person.

"I wouldn't leave you here," he said, giving me one of his deep, trusting looks. He saved those for close friends, and immediately it made me feel better but confused.

"You care about me enough to save me from a monster?" I asked, only slightly joking. Something in the air had shifted, and we both we staring cheesily at each other.

"I've saved you before, haven't I? Also, I would never just leave you here after kissing you."

_Is he getting closer to my face?_

"I suppose you have saved me before…"

We both got closer to each other. Our breathes mingled together for a moment before, "RAWR!"

A hell hound.

Outside of hell.

It must have been summoned, because they couldn't enter our borders otherwise.

Thank the Gods for Nico.

In a millisecond, Nico have his Stygian iron sword out and the Hellhound stopped cold. He looked like he wanted to murder something. With fury in his eyes, he opened the earth and the Hellhound fell back down to the Underworld for Hades to take care of.

"I will not let harm come to you," he said, not facing me. Nico was instead looking towards the pit he created, then down at his sword and hands. "Never," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I stared at him for almost a full minute, before walking up to him and giving him a hug.

He knew that I never gave long, serious hugs unless I was either sad or cared deeply about the situation. With that hug, I told him that I would never let him get hurt and that he was close to me.

Our embrace seemed to last forever. Finally, I let go and walked away. I heard him turn and run into a tree to shadow-travel away from the clearing. And, although we didn't leave any of our personal materials there, the crevasse in the ground was enough for us to remember that our interaction was not a dream.

Once I was nearing the outside of the woods, I slapped myself. Hard. I needed to feel the same as I had before meeting up with Nico in the woods; I needed to be my happy-go-lucky-self. Strangely enough, it was easy.

Soon, I was skipping though camp. I still needed to burn off some unwanted steam, so I skipped over to the fighting arena.

In the arena I fought for ten minutes; I nearly demolished ten dummies with a celestial bronze long-sword.

_I want to talk to Hermione…_ I needed my big sister to come and help me understand the world of boys, and how to crush someone's heart with one blow.

I ran over to the guest cabin. I saw Alice and Draco sitting nearby.

"Hey Alice, dinner is going to start soon," I yelled over to her.

"Okay, thank you!"

I entered the cabin.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. Ginny has always been hot and cold to you." I could hear Hermione before I saw her. She was comforting Harry, and Ron was sitting across the room looking on gloomily.

Hermione glanced up at me when I entered the cabin. She must have seen my distraught look because she whispered something in Harry's ear then stood up and walked outside with me.

We meandered around the camp-grounds slowly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione was the first one to break the heavy silence.

"I don't really know. I guess, I don't know how I feel anymore. I used to feel so strongly towards this boy, now it's almost like…"

"Like you are mysteriously over him in a matter of seconds?"

"Exactly. I mean I still really like him, it's just like… you know… uncomfortable…?"

"Did he keep something from you?"

"Well he is keeping something from me. I mean he was going to tell me, I think… But, the Gods stopped him from telling me."

"What was it?" Hermione know I don't usually go swinging my emotions on a pendulum unless there was something important going on.

"It was about where Percy is."

"He knows?"

"I think so. Also, about Ginny, I think she just wanted to break up with Harry."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw her flirting with a camper from Hephaestus' cabin right after she broke up with Harry."

Hermione looked a bit surprised, but I'm guessing she had some suspicion beforehand. Given that she was both bestfriends with Harry and Ginny could have something to do with the fact that she almost always knows when something is up.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. I am going to talk to Ginny about Harry and this son of Hephaestus. You are going to go and think about this boy that you like. If you really like him, and he likes you, it won't matter that he is keeping a secret from you especially because he physically cannot tell you," Hermione said. She always had a way of making sense of life.

We hugged and split ways.

I headed to the lake, and sat on the deck thinking about Nico. We were really still just crazy kids. Hehe… Crazy Kidz…

**Wow you need me.**

_Where the hell have you been?!_

**Sulking that you didn't kiss Nico.**

_You were wrong, I don't need you._

**Are we having a fight?**

_No__, we are just hanging out._ I thought sarcastically.

**Well, I ****was**** going to help you with Nico…**

…_Fine. What are your ideas?_

**Well you can either love him or hate him.**

_You are so helpful inner. Really, I had not considered those options at all._

**Well, what I would do is love him because he is perfect for you. He cares about you. Emily, he told you that he would protect you and never let you get hurt. If that didn't make you love him even more than you had before, I don't know what will or if you will ever find love. Remember even though you are young, you deserve to be happy.**

_I know what to do._

**Just remember one thing.**

_What?_

**I will always be here for you.**

_I love you inner!_

**I love you outer!**

Then, Inner and I had an awesome hugging moment inside my head. I am pretty sure, I am going crazy. Yup, defiantly insane.

I got up from the dock and waved to some naiads. They waved back.

I feel so lucky that because I am insane their powers of temptation do not take any form with me. They probably hated me for it though (everyone loves power).

I had only several minutes before dinner, and I needed to find Nico. I had already run all around camp and the only two places left to search were the woods and the mess hall.

If he was at the mess hall I would see him there for dinner, so I decided to search the woods.

Almost instantly I was attacked by a dracenae. It's trunk-legs were scaly and green. I pulled out my bow and arrows happy to get to use them for the first time at camp, since last summer.

I killed the monster with a swift pluck of my bow.

After it was 'dead', I thought (something I seem to be doing more and more of – ugg it's all Hermione's fault…) to myself.

_Dracenae never showed up in camp…_

I wasn't able to think anymore before it crawled out of the ground and stood up to face me again. It had a sneer on its face, and a golden spear in its hand. I pulled out my bow and arrows again, ready to fight.

This thing was coming back to life.

_I am so screwed!_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The End-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
